¡PREPAGO!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Sus labios eran los únicos que había besado todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo era el único que conocía a la perfección. Ella se había convertido en una droga para él. Pero nunca se hizo ilusiones, enamorarse sería tonto, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que las Prepago no se enamoran de sus clientes. One-Shot. Masami.


**Hola lindo pueblo del fandom de LOK ¿Cómo están?**

**Pues Prota Makorrian aquí trayendo más material para leer. En esta oportunidad se trata de otro de mis OTP's del cual nunca había escrito nada :O ¡Inconcebible! **

**Esta historia es un pequeño Masami que se me ocurrió de hoy para hoy y pues puse mi mente y dedos a trabajar. Espero les guste.**

**Quiero dedicar este fic especialmente a mi bitch Korralicious que es amante de la pareja, Love you bitch.**

**Sin más nada que acotar, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ni Avatar, ni los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, los créditos van a sus respectivos autores.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Tomó el celular con impaciencia, por fin estaba solo en casa, y toda esa noche lo estaría. Su hermano había salido con unos amigos por el fin de semana y no volvería hasta el lunes, en definitiva tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Además era viernes en la noche ¿Por qué no?

Mako había trabajado duro toda aquella semana y finalmente había visto el fruto de su trabajo, así que al salir de la estación de policías, fue por algunas bebidas y comida chatarra para pasarse en la noche. Pero algo era más importante que todo eso.

Con su celular en frente, sus dedos marcaron el número que se sabían de memoria. Esperar por aquel tono que fue como una eternidad para él. Su frente comenzó a sudar y su corazón se aceleraba como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Todos sus sentimientos se intensificaron cuando escucharon esa delicada y enviciante voz decir

- ¿Si? -Mako tragó saliva con cierta impaciencia y tratando de no sonar desesperado, respondió-

- Hola soy Mako, de nuevo. Ven a mi apartamento esta noche, tengo algo preparado para nosotros.

La llamada finalizó al instante, ese ligero cruce de palabras era todo lo que se necesitaba para que ambos captaran las señales. Tenerla en frente era todo lo que Mako podía querer y necesitar en esa solitaria noche de fin de semana.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**PREPAGO**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Que tal me veo?" "¡Te ves bien Mako" -se preguntaba y auto respondía mentalmente el chico de cejas arqueadas mientras se miraba en el espejo continuamente.

Su cabello estaba peinado a un lado de manera elegante, su piel despedía un perfume varonil y costoso. Su chaqueta de fibra de terciopelo negra era resaltada por su roja bufanda que se enrollaba en su cuello y se desplegaba hacia su pecho dentro de la chaqueta. Su apariencia era totalmente impecable, pero aún así el chico buscaba un pretexto para verse mejor.

Caminó hacia la sala y observó los pétalos de rosa esparcidos sobre aquella mesita de cristal en medio de los sillones. Una botella de champagne posaba dentro de una cacerola de metal brillante y algunas velas adornaban el resto del recinto. Como una invitación inclemente del deseo que crecía dentro de las entrañas de aquel chico, parecido al flujo de su sangre por sus venas.

Ella era su droga, esa que le hacía daño pero que seguiría consumiendo el resto de su vida. Ella era también su veneno preferido, el que lo mataba lentamente y le causaba un profundo dolor, dolor que a su vez era para él simplemente placer.

No podría dejarla ir ni aunque quisiera.

Cada segundo era eterno. Esperar por ella era una tortura.. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

En ese momento sonó el timbre y el chico miró su reloj, sonriendo de medio lado al darse cuenta de que era justo la hora acordada. Ella había llegado a tiempo, como siempre. Y el había sido el paranoico, como siempre.

Se perfuma el aliento con algo de menta antes de abrir la puerta y entonces sus ojos observaron enviciados aquella belleza.

Una hermosa mujer de tez tan blanca como la nieve, mejillas rosadas y sonrisa impecable. Sus cabellos largos y rizados eran como negras cascadas que caían sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas solo resaltaban la hermosura de aquel rostro.

Y sus labios, eran los más rojos y carnosos que hubiese visto.

Su cuerpo perfecto era cubierto por un vestido rojo profundo ceñido de una manga que se envolvía de manera armoniosa en cada curva y centímetro de su figura.

Tan solo verla hizo que los deseos más perversos del cejas arqueadas comenzaran a rondarle en la mente. Ella igual se perdió en la gallardía del chico de cejas arqueadas y ojos profundamente dorados. Sus miradas se intercambiaron y sonrieron.

¿Desde cuándo la visita de una prepago era tan especial y planificada? ¿Desde cuándo Mako comenzó a preocuparse tanto por cómo se veía? Y a fin de cuentas... ¿Por qué necesitaba tenerla tan cerca?

Antes todo era diferente. La llamaba para divertirse, ella llegaba, él le pagaba y ella cumplía con su misión hasta que el dinero o las fuerzas le alcanzaran. Era algo totalmente despreocupado y superficial...

¿Desde cuándo eso había comenzado a cambiar? ¿Y por qué?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hace dos años**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Llámala, aquí está el número, es buenísima te la recomiendo -dice un apuesto y ruidoso chico de tez blanca y ojos ámbar a su amigo Mako luego de que aquella fiesta en el apartamento del último terminara. El lugar era un chiquero, pero entre tanta cafeína, alcohol y drogas para principiantes, aquellos jóvenes estaban llenos de adrenalina-

- ¿Una prepago? ¿En serio Iroh? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas con sarcasmo-

- Vamos Mak... no sería un cumpleaños 18 sin la visita de una sexy chica prepago, y te digo ¡Asami es la mejor! Hace una cosa con su pierna que es más o menos como...

- No mames -rió el chico mientras empujaba a Iroh quien comenzó a levantar la pierna para hacer ridiculeces- No voy a llamar a nadie

- ¡Eres un aburrido!

- Acabamos de desmadrar el apartamento, no me llames aburrido que ni siquiera me ayudarás a limpiar.

- Si sobre eso... -dice Iroh- contrata a alguien o algo. Solo llama a Asami y termina tu noche como Dios manda.

- Te dije que no llamaré a nadie, ahora vete de aquí -dice entre risas-

- Morirás virgen! -alcanza su amigo a decir antes de que la puerta se le cerrara en la cara-

Mako sonrió por la estupidez de su amigo y sin más fue a lanzarse en el sofá algo cansado. Ya era de madrugada y estaba completamente solo, el alcohol en sus venas lo tenía algo mareado y el efecto de las drogas lo mantenía despierto. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

Lo menos que quería hacer era limpiar ese desastre de apartamento a la 1 de la madrugada, seguramente habría algo mejor que hacer.

Mako metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta de color rojo profundo, con el contorno de unos labios femeninos y carnosos impresos al lado de un número telefónico y una leyenda entre signos de exclamación que invitaban a llamar ahora.

Mako lo pensó unos momentos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rato después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó casi rondando las 2 de la madrugada y el chico en sus fachas fiesteras y con algo de nerviosismo abrió las puertas, encontrándose de frente con una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes. Ella le lanzó una mirada estudiosa y por fin pregunta.

- ¿Tú eres Mako?

El chico no pudo decir nada, estaba prendado de la belleza de aquella mujer, solo se limitó a levantar su mano en la cual sostenía una paca de billetes verdes y sonreír como idiota.

La chica prepago sonrió, tomó la paca de billetes, entró y cerró la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las sábanas de la cama cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos. Mako estaba encima de aquella chica mientras iba de adentro hacia afuera con delicadeza, su rostro estaba sonrojado y ella gemía ocasionalmente, pero sentía que estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso. Lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta y preguntó.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Desde hace 2 horas, 18 -responde-

- ¿Es tu primera vez? -el asiente apenado. Asami inmediatamente se acerca a él tomándolo de la nuca y atrayéndolo para susurrarle al oído-

- Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor vaquero, quiero que me des con todo lo que tengas -dicho esto la chica saca su lengua y lame el contorno de la oreja caliente y roja del chico quien mordió sus labios privados por el placer, entonces Asami volvió a susurrarle- Te deseo.!

Escuchar esa súplica hizo que el chico se desencadenara de sus miedos e inseguridades de principiante y la tomara del cuello con suficiente fuerza para someterla a la cama pero sin lastimarla, y juntó sus labios a los suyos besándola con fuerza y pasión al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. El calor corporal de ambos comenzó a subir dramáticamente y mientras que los gemidos de la chica aumentaban en número y volumen.

- Oh... Mako... Si... -declamaba ella con frenesí mientras con sus uñas rasguñaba la espalda desnuda de su acompañante.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Fue la primera vez que Asami se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de alguien, después del sexo.

Mako sintió un lazo especial hacia ella desde aquello. Era la primera chica a la que había hecho el amor y con ella había perdido su virginidad. Solo conocía el sabor de sus labios y solamente el paisaje de su cuerpo entero habían recorrido sus manos.

Sin embargo le entristecía un poco que le gustara tanto, pues al fin y al cabo esa chica hacía eso para vivir, no se enamoraba de nadie ni sentía algo más allá del trabajo por nadie. Seguramente no era el primer ingenuo que no podía sacársela de la cabeza luego de una noche de pasión desmedida. Mako lo entendió y decidió no hacerse ilusiones estúpidas ni enamorarse perdidamente para luego terminar el corazón roto. Las prepago no se enamoran... era lo malo de ellas.

Pero por otro lado. Sí tenía algo positivo el que esa chica se dedicase a eso: Podría tenerla cuando y donde quisiera siempre y cuando pudiera pagar el precio. Con solo una llamada ella estaría allí para satisfacerlo completamente... ¿Quién necesitaba al amor?

Por los meses subsiguientes la única meta de Mako fue trabajar sin parar para poder reunir el dinero que necesitaba para que al menos un viernes de cada mes recibiera esa visita que tanto anhelaba. Lo esperaba ansioso, su vida giraba en torno a sus visitas, sus deseos se reducían a ese rostro.

Al principio Asami mostró sus formalismos ocasionales. Nada de arrumacos hasta que metiera la paca de dinero en su bolsa, pero luego, entre tantas llamadas y tantas visitas al mismo apartamento, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hace un año**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako abrió la puerta sin dudarlo apenas escuchó la primera timbrada. La sexy chica apareció vistiendo un apretadísimo vestido de cuero brillante negro y el cabello recogido. Sus rasgos faciales resaltaban con el maquillaje y sus senos se abultaban debido a la ropa que usaba.

Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron y al instante Asami se lanzó a sus brazos, él la recibió y la besó con pasión mientras con su pierna pateaba la puerta y la cerraba con violencia.

La pegó contra la pared e hizo apresar sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras probaba el néctar de sus labios con hambre y desesperación. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca y recorrió cada rincón de la misma. Ella gimió y se liberó a la fuerza para levantar la camisa del chico, miró con deseo sus músculos y se inclinó para lamer sus tetillas mientras él se abría para ella.

Asami acarició sus abdominales mientras bajaba con besos por su torso y se afianzó del cinturón del chico el cual arrancó de golpe y desabrochó el botón. Levantó el rostro para ver su mirada con perversión y su sonrisa torcida, rogando porque siguiera. Ella bajó la ropa del chico develando un bóxer rojo ceñido a su silueta masculina. Su erección era notoria. Lo tomó con sus manos por encima de la tela y lo acarició con su lengua, observó excitada su reacción y sonrojo.

- Si Asami, hazlo! -ordenó Mako a lo que ella obedeció al instante bajando la ropa interior de su compañero e introduciendo su miembro en su boca tibia y húmeda, arrancándole un gemido nada disimulado de placer descontrolado-

A esas muestras de cariño siguieron horas de actividad sexual cada vez más intensas. La energía de ninguno parecía agotarse tan rápido, ambos querían seguir disfrutándose lo más que pudieran.

Ya hacía un año de la primera visita de Asami al apartamento, ahora se había convertido en un juego del cual ambos eran presa y no podían ni querían escapar. Se necesitaban el uno al otro y nada haría que cambiaran un encuentro suyo por el de alguien más, sus fechas se volvieron incondicionales y obligatorias. La satisfacción estaba garantizada. Mako no tardó en convertirse en el cliente número 1 de Asami y ella lo prefería sobre cualquier otro.

Ya hacía un año de la primera visita de Asami, pero aún así la filosofía de ambos se mantenía por encima de sus juegos sexuales cada vez más íntimos y personales: Las prepago no se enamoran. Mako ya se había resignado a eso.

Por otro lado, la relación comercial entre ambos siguió como de costumbre, ella llegaba, él le pagaba y luego tenían la mejor noche de todas... O al menos así había sido hasta esa noche.

Por primera vez, Asami al lanzarse precipitadamente a los brazos de Mako al apenas abrir la puerta, olvidó cobrarle antes del acto. De hecho, sino fuera porque la mañana siguiente Mako le puso la paca de billetes frente a ella, lo hubiera olvidado por completo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué se estaba desarrollando entre esos dos?

¿Amor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los meses siguieron pasando y la historia seguía repitiéndose. Pero ya no era solo un viernes cada mes, ahora Mako podía tenerla todas las semanas gracias a las ofertas que Asami le ofrecía única y exclusivamente hacia él.

Ella sabía que ninguno de sus clientes la conocía tan bien como Mako, ninguno podía satisfacerla como él, nadie podía arrancarle tantos gemidos en una sola noche. Ya no quedaba nada de ese chico nervioso y ridículamente cuidadoso que tuvo su primera vez hace casi dos años atrás. Ahora se había convertido en el amo y señor de sus deseos más profundos, el único con la llave de sus placeres más prohibidos.

Solo él podía hacerla sentir así, tan realizada, tan protegida...

_... Tan amada._

Si, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

Luego de 1 año y 9 meses comenzó a hacerse ese tipo de preguntas la bella chica prepago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hace 2 meses**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿En qué piensas? -pregunta la hermosa Asami mientras con su mano acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Mako, quien a su lado miraba el techo fijamente luego de que ambos terminaran aquel acto sexual rutinario.

Él había estado muy callado desde que finalizaron. Esa noche había sido más intensa que las anteriores, pero ahora él parecía templado y difuso, siempre tenía palabras que decir, pero en ese preciso instante, eso parecía haber cambiado.

- Es que... -titubea él. Ella apoya su codo sobre la cama para elevarse un poco y tomar su rostro con cariño mientras le decía mirándole a los ojos-

- Dime... -Mako suspira y la observa con cierta tristeza al decir-

- Tengo miedo de que ya no podamos seguirnos viendo -confiesa- de que estas visitas tuyas a mi apartamento ya no sean posibles

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Mako? -inquiere ella intrigada mientras sigue acariciando su pecho con cariño. El vuelve a mirar al techo y con impotencia, responde-

- Mis tarjetas de crédito están sobregiradas, ya el sueldo no me alcanza para nada, apenas para comer. Este revés económico me está consumiendo vivo y no puedo salir de este hoyo -dice con rabia y luego la mira de nuevo a los ojos- tengo miedo de perderte.

A ella se le aguaron los ojos al instante. El pánico de él se convirtió en el pánico de ella y no pudo más que sentirse intrigada por el futuro. Ella tampoco quería perderlo, no podría soportarlo.

- No lo harás, sabes que estoy aquí -dice Asami- eres mi mejor cliente Mako, algo podemos arreglar, puedo fiarte noches si quieres, me podrás pagar por cuotas, no seré una carga para ti yo... Yo puedo esperar

- No -interrumpe él mientras acaricia su cabello- tú mereces obtener tu dinero completo. Eres la mejor del negocio, no hay nadie como tú... No puedo aceptar tenerte si no puedo pagar el precio, vales mucho.

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó con cariño, cerró sus ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la de él. Se despega y lo mira.

- ¿Si tuviéramos sexo en estos términos estaría mal, verdad? -él asiente- Entonces ya no quiero que seas más mi cliente

- ¿A qué te refieres? -Ella besa su nariz y con una sonrisa le responde-

- Invítame a salir o algo. Quiero ser tu novia, entonces ya no tendrías que pagarme nada por estar conmigo.

Mako se sorprendió al oírla decir aquello. Siempre había pensado que las prepago nunca se enamoraban pero Asami ya había cruzado esa línea hacía tiempo... y él también.

- ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que salgamos?

- Lo deseo con locura

Esta vez, él es el que toma la delantera y se sube sobre ella para besarla con desmedida pasión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde ese día en adelante, el trato entre ambos fue diferente. Él ya no tenía que llamar a esa línea caliente que facturaba 50 centavos el minuto para solicitar los servicios de la ardiente chica. Había conseguido su número telefónico personal. No volvieron a pronunciar la palabra "Cliente" ni "Prepago" desde el momento que iniciaron su noviazgo en adelante.

Él la conocía perfectamente y ella a él también, así que todo marchó perfectamente.

Era 18 de Julio otra vez, era cumpleaños de Mako. Esta vez estaba cumpliendo 20 años y era el segundo aniversario desde la primera visita de Asami a su apartamento. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Ya no tenía que pagarle ni preocuparse por tener dinero, porque ya no era un mero negocio, ambos se entregaban al otro porque era lo que su corazón les pedía a gritos. Tampoco Mako tenía miedo de gritarle al mundo que amaba a su novia. Muchos la deseaban, pero ella le pertenecía a él y viceversa.

Era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Que tal me veo?" "¡Te ves bien Mako" -se preguntaba y auto respondía mentalmente el chico de cejas arqueadas mientras se miraba en el espejo continuamente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y el chico miró su reloj, sonriendo de medio lado al darse cuenta de que era justo la hora acordada. Ella había llegado a tiempo, como siempre. Y el había sido el paranoico, como siempre.

Va a abrir la puerta de inmediato y queda prendado de la belleza de aquella chica, quien lucía un vestido rojo totalmente hermoso que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Ella también quedó prendada de la gallardía de su apuesto compañero.

Ambos se miran y sonríen.

Él levanta la mano en la que sostenía una paca de billetes frente a Asami y ambos lanzan una carcajada.

- Sabes que hace mucho que ya no trabajo de eso.

- Lo sé, pero quería crear esa fantasía, es mi cumpleaños, yo mando -dijo con picardía-

Ella se acerca, lo abraza y besa con cariño.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias Asami... Preparé algo para nosotros -dice mientras la invita a pasar.

La mesa de vidrio estaba decorada con cientos de pétalos y una botella de champagne reposaba sobre el recipiente metálico brillante. La única iluminación del recinto eran aquellas velas que fulguraban a medias de entre la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Asami se sentó junto a Mako en el sofá y ambos se tomaron de manos.

- Gracias por aceptar pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo.

- Ni lo digas, no me lo imagino de otra forma.

- Es gracioso como todo pasó, no? -dice él con nostalgia- Si no le hubiera hecho caso al bobo de Iroh y te hubiera llamado, nunca te hubiese conocido.

- Menos mal que lo hiciste -sonríe ella coqueta-

- Tus labios son los únicos que he besado durante estos dos años, solo te amo a ti y lo sabes.

- Yo igual, por eso dejé ese trabajo, por ti -confiesa y Mako sonríe tratando de disimular su sonrojo-

- Me alegra que ya no seas una prepago -le dice- no porque me avergüence de que lo hayas sido, sino porque ahora sé con certeza que eres solo mía. Y quiero que lo seas para siempre.

En ese instante Mako se levanta del sofá y se inclina a tierra frente a Asami y de su chaqueta saca un estuche el cual abre para develar un anillo brillante y muy hermoso. Asami lo mira sorprendida y casi sin respiración, con su corazón latiendo muy deprisa cuando él se propone.

- Asami, ¿Quisieras pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado?

Ella dejó que una lágrima de felicidad rodara por sus mejillas mientras asentía una y otra vez. Abrazó a Mako con fuerza y él la levantó con sus brazos girándola varias veces. Asami amarró sus piernas a la cintura de él y se besaron con cariño.

- Gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños de todos, por segunda vez. Te amo.

Ella lo besa de nuevo y dice.

- Y yo a ti.

Mako nunca lo creyó posible antes, pero ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de algo...

_... Las prepago sí se enamoran._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno... Cuéntenme que les parece? *Multitud furiosa prepara los tomates* No sean duros gente, es mi primer Masami xD<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, si sí dejen un review con su opinión, si no también :D**

**Gracias por siempre leerme y apoyarme, no me ahorquen, pronto actualizaré mis otras historias.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Salu2!**


End file.
